If This Is Love, I Want To Be Loved
by TVDgirl162
Summary: Violet is the younger sister of Elena. The only thing is that Elena went to New York with Stefan. So Violet was in a home. Until Damon came along and says she can stay with him. Will Violet fall for Damon? But the bigger questioned is will Damon fall for her? Damon/OFC
1. Chapter 1

"I'm going out mom" I called to my mom.

"Ok honey, be back by dark." She called back.

I walked into the forest. It felt like someone somewhere was watching me. I kept walking maybe the feeling would go away. I was 15 and in my first year of high school for all you nosy people who want to know. I was your average "Emo" teen with dark clothes and black hair. My name is Violet. My favorite bands are Slipknot and Marilyn Manson. I sat down on the leaf littered ground. The thoughts I had gotten. My sister Elena moved to New York with her boyfriend Stefan. I lived with "my mom" who wasn't at all she was a social worker working for the state to take in orphaned kids. I hated it to say the least. I stood back up my ass was getting wet because of the wet leaves. I adjusted my beanie and headed back "home."

"Violet." One of the volunteers called.

"What?" I asked going out of my room to see what was up.

"Someone is here to see you."

I walked downstairs, to see a man roughly about 25. He had raven black hair and blue eyes he reminded me of Andy from BVB. He was beautiful. "Hi I'm Damon." He said. His voice wasn't deep nor was it high. It was in the middle. Why would he be here to see me? This must be a mistake. I walked up to him and shook his hand.

"Hi. Why are you here?" I asked gingerly.

"Why my dear girl I'm a friend of your sister's and she wanted me to take care of you now." He's an angel. God damn it. "How about you get your things and we'll go to my place." He said. I smiled I was finely leaving. Hallelujah.

I got my pack of my belongings and met up with Damon at his car. Is it too early to be crushing on him…? I don't think so. "So, I'm Violet Jessie Gilbert." I said trying to make small talk.

He said nothing and chuckled a little. "I know." His blue eyes meeting with my hazel. "So what school do you go to?" he asked.

"I go to school?" I joked. He looked at me weirdly.

"I mean it, little Gilbert"

"Mystic Falls High and really little Gilbert," I inquired.

"Yes, I like it." He smiled.

"Ok," I smirked. The rest of the car ride was pretty quiet. Only the song of music quietly coming through the speaker. I knew it. It was the song Elena used to sing for me when I had nightmares. It was a soft tune. The only somewhat mellow song that I liked.

"Here we are." Damon pulled up to the Salvatore boarding house. It was a nice old house probably built in the late 1800's. I bought my pack inside. "You can just put your stuff on the couch for now." He said. I nodded putting my bag on the couch. I looked around this place was huge. I looked to Damon his piercing blue looked at me. I think I may love him.

**A/N: First TVD Fanfic don't hate. Tell me what you think. J**


	2. Chapter 2

Damon's POV

I looked at her. Her hazel eyes shimmering in the light, she was a really good looking for a kid her age. "So should we head to the grill to get dinner or something?" she asked me playing with lip piercing.

"Sure." I said. She walked up to me.

"Let's go," she grabbed her wallet out of her bag.

We walked into the grill. It was busier than I thought it would be it's a Sunday in Mystic Falls nothing really was going on. Or that's what I thought. I grabbed Violet's hand dragging her to a table. "Damon that hurt." She pouted, as we sat down at a table. Her hair sparkled in the dim lit area. _Damon she's fifteen you can't think of her like that you_r nine _years older. _I scolded myself. She pulled out something out of her that looked like an ID.

"What's that?" I asked her. She waved it in front of me. To my surprise it was a fake ID. "Where did you get that?"

"A senior at my school, he makes them." She answered me. She ordered a drink. "You don't seem very parental, I like that." She noticed me watching her take little sips of whatever she was drinking.

"Well Vi I'm only nine years older. So I'm like your older brother." I smirked.

"Well that's cool. I guess." She mumbled.

After we were done eating we headed back to the house. She sat on the couch looking around the library it was filled from books when I was human, and that was one-hundred forty-five years. "So who's your favorite author." I asked her.

"Do you have any Edgar Allen Poe?" Violet asked. I nodded walking up to the book shelf pulling out a dusty old copy of the black cat by him. once I handed her the book she walked to the couch reading it. Wow I had no idea she liked that kind of stuff.

"You can sleep in Stefan's old room." I said after it looked like was done reading. That story anyway. That book was full of stories and poems by him. She nodded.

I was jolted awake by a loud scream coming from the room that Violet was sleeping in. I walked into the bedroom.

Violet's POV

I woke up; I was having another one of my nightmares. It started after my parents died in that wickery bridge accident. That my sister was also involved in. I had nightmares for weeks after that happened. Damon came into my room asking if I was ok, putting his strong arms around me. "You ok?" he asked. I nodded. Unable to speak because I knew I was going to sob if I tried. He wiped away the tears that were silently making their way down my cheeks. "It's ok." He kissed my forehead. "It was just a dream."

"I'm ok now." I said in the strongest voice I could possibly do.

"You sure?" his eyes were full of concern. I couldn't wait any longer, I pressed my lips to his even though I've only really knew him for twelve hours I couldn't wait. I was surprised when he kissed back. I pulled away.

"I'm sorry Damon." I stammered.

"Don't worry about it." He replied. "Are you sure you are going to be okay? Maybe I should stay with you." I nodded. He came back beside me picking me up bridal style taking me to his room lying on the bed with me. I don't know why I just felt safe with him.

I woke up the next morning with Damon's strong arms around me. I looked at the clock. A quarter to eight I was going to be late for school. "Damon wake up. I'm going to be late to school." I shook him awake.

"Shit why didn't you wake me earlier." He said getting out of bed.

"I just woke up too, smart-ass" I said running to my room to get ready. I just brushed through it I didn't have time to straighten my hair. God it looked awful. I put on a Slipknot shirt, grey skinny jeans and my purple beanie to hide my bad hair. I put my books in my book bag and got Damon to drive me to school.

"Have a good day at school Honey." Damon joked when we pulled up to the school.

The first class of the day was gym. I grumbled, I hated gym. My mind couldn't comprehend why it was a subject. I tried the best I could but in math I kept replaying last night in my head, I kissed Damon and he kissed me back.

Why would he kiss me back? Did he like me to?

* * *

**A/N Second chapter guys hope you like it.**

**-TVDGirl162**


	3. Chapter 3

Damon's POV

Fuck I kissed her. I kissed Violet. I regret nothing though I should she's a freshman. But I didn't kiss her first she kissed me and I kissed back, her lips were soft. _God damn it Damon you like her._ My thoughts kept saying it. And I knew deep down it was true, I did I like Violet. Her hazel eyes and her raven black hair. She was perfect. I wonder if she feels the same.

Violet's POV

I had to walk home. Since Damon wasn't picking up his phone, where the hell was he? I walked by the grill. I had a fives dollar maybe I could buy a latte or mocha. I walked in I saw Bonnie and Caroline, Elena's best friends being the unsociable person that I am I ignored them walking up to counter. I ordered a white chocolate mocha it was so good. But as I was walking out I guess Caroline saw me. "Violet!" she hollered across the grill. Try to sneak past with her noticing. But I was too late she had caught up to me. "How are you? And who are you living with now?" she was just bursting with questions.

"I'm good, and I'm living with the most beautiful man ever his name is Damon, he knows my sister." I answered her needy questions. Her eyes went wide. She looked like a cat on crack it was pretty funny actually.

"Damon Salvatore." She choked on her words. I nodded taking a sip of my mocha. "Oh my god Vi he's an asshole."

"I can hear." Damon said entering the grill. "Hey babe." He said to me I felt a blush creep on to my face.

"Hey Damon." I said, as he kissed my cheek.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled when we got home.

"I was proving a point." he said truthfully. "And I… want you to know that I care about you, more than I should." He yelled back.

"You like me?" I questioned.

"Yes, a lot and this is weird your nine years younger." He said softly.

"Damon…" I mumbled. "I… like you to, but your right you're nine years older." My heart broke, when I said that sentence. It would be wrong for a fifteen year old to date a twenty- four year old man. It could be worse though he could be like thirty. I thought about it for a second. It could work, "Damon say something."

He didn't say anything. He walked up to me putting his hands on my waist. I put my hands on his shoulders. He pressed his lips on me. I kissed back instantly. It felt like one of those sappy romance movies when you could feel the world spinning as I kissed him.

Damon's POV

I heard the door. It was Caroline what the hell did she want? I walked up her letting go of Violet. But she grabbed my hand walking with me. "Caroline, hi," Violet said letting go of my hand.

"Damon, I came to see you. I need to talk about Vi." Caroline walked into the house. "Can you go upstairs for a minute?" she asked Violet. She nodded heading upstairs. "You better not try any shit with her Damon I mean it. She's Elena's little sister even though she doesn't really care about her anymore, if she found out about your little fling with her at the grill she would be beyond pissed with you. I can't stand here and watch you turn little Violet into a slut. She's like a sister to me do you understand, if she's happy with you. Then that's fine but if I catch you try to force her into anything. Your life is mine." Caroline ranted.

"Vampire Barbie, nothing will happen I promise. I feel more responsible for Violet than any other thing in my life right now." That kid has got under my skin.

"Damon you better mean that." She stated.

"I do Caroline. Goodbye thanks for stopping by." I pushed her out of the house.

"Bye to you too," She shouted from outside.

I walked back in the couch and poured myself a drink. I sat down, taking a sip. I thought about things. How about I used to be in love with Elena, but then she moved to New York with my brother. I was deep in thought I didn't even notice Violet come down the steps. She sat down next to me. I wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her in closer. "Are we a thing now?" Vi asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess we are a thing." I brought her closer to me. She laid her head in my chest.

"What did Caroline want?" She questioned me. Her soulful hazel eyes looked into my blue orbs.

"She just came to see how were settling in." I lied.

"Then how come she asked me to go upstairs?" She asked me.

"There was a problem in town that she wanted me to tell the council about nothing really." I lied again.

"Damon…" She started.

Violet's POV

"I know… about vampires, and witches all those things. I know that my sister is a doppelgänger to Katherine Pierce. I know about everything I'm not an idiot" I said.

He stared at me for a long while before saying a word. "How?" He asked me.

"I read the Gilbert journals ok, I thought that it was like twilight or something but it wasn't. It was a journal dating back to 1864."

He didn't look upset but he didn't look thrilled either. I waited what felt like hours before he answered. "Oh," he responded.

"Well I'm going have a shower while you think." I said going upstairs.

Damon's POV

She knows about me and what I am. Defiantly not the happiest moment in my life right now, I knew she read the Gilbert journals. She told me that minutes before but how much information did Violet know. Did she know about Klaus and his brothers and sister? Did she know about every little detail of that story? That's what I wondered the most about.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think will happen now? And now that they are "a thing." do you think something bad should happen to them.**

**Any ideas for what should what should happen next? PM me if you have an idea and maybe I'll put it in my story!**


	4. Chapter 4

Violet's POV

I walked out of the bathroom to my bedroom. I put on clothes and walked back down the steps to where Damon was. "So…?" I ask him.

"I don't know… I'm not mad I'm really not. I'm kind happy that you know so I don't have to hide my life from you." He answered me; a small smile was on his face. I smiled back, he placed his lips on mine for gentle kiss. "I really like you." He whispered.

The blue eyes shimmered, dancing along in the light. I didn't know what was happening. Damon started to speak but I couldn't hear him I just kept staring into the blue orbs. "_You will not remember reading the gilbert journals; you won't remember what they said about Me." _I felt like I forgot what our conversation was about.

"I don't remember." I said. It was almost truthful the tone of my voice, but deep down it didn't feel right.

I stood up, walking to Damon's liquor shelf pouring myself some whiskey into a glass. I sat back down next to him. Taking a sip. But it was too damn good to stop. I drank it all. "Wow." I heard a familiar voice behind me. "I didn't know you would be living _here _with him." I turned around to see my brother Jeremy

"Oh look who it is." Damon began, "Middle Gilbert, here to rescue his baby sister. I thought you were still MIA in Europe."

"What has he done to you Violet?" Jeremy asked me. Damon looked at me; I had no fucking idea how reply to my brother, he's done nothing but it's going to be one like one of those movies where someone comes back to find their family member missing, but the truth is she or he is just with someone that they already know.

"Nothing, nothing." I eventually replied. "Jeremy I'm safe here, I like it here. You are not taking it away from me." I argued.

"He didn't tell you what he is?" Jeremy questioned me.

"No, he didn't, care to enlighten me?" I shot back, looking my brother dead in the eye.

I'll let you guys bond it's been a year, I'll see if Rick wants to go to the grill for a drink." Damon said walking out of the boarding house.

"Sis, I don't what to say. But here it is Damon's a vampire. He kills people." He declared. I didn't believe this how more annoying can a brother get.

I looked at him for a moment before saying anything. Has my brother gone off the deep end? "You're full of shit, you really expect me to believe that my boyfriend is a vamp-"

He stared me down like I had said something wrong. "Your boyfriend? How desperate are you, god that's low even for you Vi. Remember the mean ass jock you dated in grade eight I rather you date him then Damon Salvatore."

"Thanks for the visit. Bye, see you later, Jere." I croaked shoving him out the door. I closed it before he even get a word in.

I felt numb, you know the feeling we all get it sometimes. I didn't want to feel numb; I needed to feel better than I did now. I went up to my room; whenever I did this I always felt a little regretful but. It took the numbness away. I sliced a cut into my wrist. I didn't get the nickname "Emofreak" for nothing. I cut a few more slits in my ivory skin. I felt groggy and hazy so I fell asleep.

Damon's POV

I could smell the sweet smelling iron blood as soon stepped into the house. Was Violet okay? Where was she? I went upstairs the smell became stronger and stronger. Then I saw her, Violet just sleeping on Stefan's old bed. The smell of her blood was intoxicating. I went up closer, there were some nasty cuts on her arm, and a blood covered razor beside her. Violet you didn't was my first thought, she wasn't supposed to end up like her older brother. "Violet get up. Are you okay?" I shook her awake. But by this time the bloodlust had taken over, I just couldn't handle the smell. I sank my canines into her jugular vein. She screamed out in pain.

"Damon stop, I thought you said you wouldn't hurt her." Bonnie was behind me.

I pulled away from her neck. "What are you doing here?" I asked her

"I came to check on Violet and she how she was doing here living with a monster like you," she informed. "But obviously it isn't going to well." She hissed.

I bit into my wrist, putting it to Violet's mouth she willingly took it without hesitation. I wasn't thing when I did this and in my defence I was half drunk. I snapped her neck… she was dead at least for a while and she wouldn't feel pain anymore after she comes back and drinks human blood.

"Damon what did you do?" Bonnie warned.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while I had to do school shit :P **

**Any why we saw Jeremy for the first time and Bonnie for the second time but she actually had dialogue. So Violet turning wasn't suppose to happen until later. I just thought it would spice things up for now. *Laughs evilly* **

**Hope you guys enjoyed **

**Jess :P **


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm turning her." I replied bluntly, looking back to the lifeless body behind me.

"Why just why, Elena wouldn't be pleased by this. No let me rephrase that, she'll be furious." She snarled.

"Oh poor little Elena, standing from Caroline's point of view she doesn't even care anymore about Violet and have you ever stop to think that I don't love Elena, that maybe I love the person on the ground right there." I roared. Yes I love Violet and it's not the drunk me talking. I really love her.

"You love her? Turning someone into a vampire is not showing them love. That's just…" Bonnie argued.

"Well maybe it's my way, okay. All the games and lies Katherine put in my head. It's still fucking with me one hundred and forty six years later, and it's not what I'm trying to play that to. I just need to love someone. You have to trust me witchy; it's not what I wanted to do. I… I… just would feel empty without her." I gulped.

"Hey Guys… how you doing." I heard a weak voice behind me.

"Violet, promise me you will never do that again. Well actually you can't. I murmured. I ushered Violet out of the room, taking her to the cellar. To get a blood bag for her, since she needs it, she'll die if she doesn't get it.

"Damon, I remember. You compelled me; you compelled to forget about the gilbert journals were and what they said about you. Damon tell me. What is happening?" She demanded.

I kept quiet. It was wrong to keep it from her but this was for the best for now anyway. She took her hand in mine. When we stop in front of the fridge full of blood bags she looked confused. "Open it." I ordered. When she opened it she gasped.

"Damon is this some kind of sick joke, what the hell is going on." I saw her looking at it like it was candy. She grabbed a bag and sucked the contents of it.

"Want to see something cool?" I asked. She nodded and with that, I took the razor of the back pocket and cut her wrist.

"What was that?" she hissed, looking at her wrist. But the she realized that it had healed. "What am I Damon?" she asked me a serious glint in her eye.

"A vampire, my bad sorry." I drew out my words. To make sure she understood. Then I guess now I did need Bonnie so she could do her little witchy thingy on a ring like mine so Vi can walk around in daylight and continue to go to school. Violet started to walk upstairs. "Violet! Wait for me." I somewhat yelled.

"What do you want." She snapped. I walked up to her. Putting my lips to hers. She kissed back.

"You need one of these." I pointed to the ring on my finger.

She nodded continuing to walk upstairs. "Okay Damon I'll get Bonnie to make me one." I went upstairs to see if Bonnie had left, she didn't I saw her talking away with Violet and Caroline. She would kill me for sure now. God damn it. "Damon, tell Caroline what happened she wants to know.

"Well she's a… vampire. And I turned her, I hurt her, I didn't mean to. It just sort of happened." I explained to Caroline

"She's a what. Damon I thought you said you wouldn't hurt her." Caroline boomed.

"I don't mind." Violet said. Playing with the necklace, that looked like Katherine's from 1864. "Hey Damon come here for a minute." I did what she said. She put her lips to mine, and then she pulled away.

Bonnie and Caroline looked stunned, it was a perfect moment. I wish it would have been on camera. Violet giggled a little bit before she heard her phone go off. I wonder what that was about.

Violet's POV

Elena's coming back. Why? I was having such a good time here with Damon. But she said in the text she would only come back for a few days to check on her friends, and the family that she had forgotten about until now. I hate her, I really hate her.

"Why did you have to check your phone Violet?" Damon asked me.

I acted like I didn't hear which is kind of impossible when you're a vampire, you pick up every little noise and when people talk it sounds like they are yelling I guess it'll take a while to get used to it. "Elena and Stefan are coming back… but only for a few days." I said rushed after the pause.

I looked around to see happy faces of Bonnie and Caroline not so much Damon. I mean I wasn't happy either. My sister used be nice, when my parents died she used to always used read or sing to me and tucked me in. But a little while after, she had turned into a complete bitch.

I wasn't really looking forward to this.

* * *

**A/N: sorry the chapters are short,they will become longer. You have my word. Hee hee Elijah said that.**

**Anywho I hoped you enjoyed.**

**-Jess**


	6. Authors Note Please Read

**Authors note please read.**

**So this is is a question for you faithful readers, what should Damon's and Violet's Pet-name should be? Vamon or Diolet. Or do you have any ideas? Anyway I'm in the process in writing the 6th chapter for Y'all. Sorry for spring break I went to Alanta. it was fun, I went to the places... any way. So yeah. that's all I wanted to say. So PM or review if you have any ideas. :)**


	7. Chapter 6

Elena's POV

Stefan and I pulled up to the boarding house. It had been a while since I was last here. I got out of the car while Stefan put it away; the door was unlocked when I got to it. I walked in, all I could smell was the blood left by Damon's victims. Wow Damon must have been going crazy, I was no vampire but I could still smell it. I went upstairs to put my bag just inside the door of Stefan's room. "I hate her Damon." I heard a very familiar voice inside Damon's room. "She left me when I needed her the most; she just packed up and left without telling Me." the voice cried, then it clicked in, it was Violet how could I forget what my own sister sounded like.

"Violet look at me. I will take care of you, I love you. I know she hurt you and that it's hard to forgive someone who just left you in the dark." Damon kissed her, pulling into a tight squeeze. I smiled; on the inside I hated it. What had Damon done to Violet to make her love him? It was wrong; he was one hundred seventy year old vampire. It wasn't right.

"You love me?" Violet questioned. I must have stepped on a creaky old floor board because the next thing I knew was that Damon and Violet were around me. "Elena." Violet hissed. "What are you doing back here; I thought you would go see Jeremy first since you totally forgot about me."

"Violet, no, you don't understand." I urged. "Stefan just wanted to get some things from the house before; I went to go see my family and friends. What are you doing here anyway?" I asked her.

"I live here now, and like I said to Jeremy I'm not leaving and Damon's teaching me to control myself when I'm around people." She said quite confident of herself.

I was surprised to hear that my sister was a vampire. She would be fifteen forever, wow. "He's supposed to teach you control, he can hardly control himself, how the hell is he supposed to teach you control." I protested.

"Elena is everything okay," Stefan came into the hall. Thank god, this is starting to get weird.

"I… Violet… Damon," I stuttered trying to get my words straight.

"What?" he asked me.

Violet's POV

"I'm a vampire now Stefan, Damon turned me. He and I are a thing a lot has happened since you and my bitch of a sister left." I smirked, quite proud of what I just said. I bet Stefan wasn't expecting that or my sister. I left the room I couldn't stand the sight of my sister or Stefan right now. I went to Damon's bed, lying down. I remember reading a part in the Gilbert Journals that said vampires could turn off their emotions. That would be cool to not feel anything at all. But that seems too complex for me. I mean why one would want to turn off one's emotions, maybe if something terrible happened like a family member died.

"Violet, I want to talk to you, you're my sister." Elena whined, at least it sounded like whining. I acted like I didn't hear her; I never wanted to see her again. I never wanted to talk to her.

"No Elena, I hate you, I will not forgive for any of things you did." I vowed mainly to myself. I closed my eyes for a moment. I shut out all the sound, it was peaceful. To say the least. I was shaken awake by Damon, damn him, didn't he see I was sleeping.

"Violet, let's go outside," he whispered, taking my hand yanking me up. I shook my head. I was hungry.

"I'm hungry Damon, let's eat instead then we can go outside." I suggested. He nodded; he took my hand, taking me down to the basement. I opened the fridge pulling out a bag of sweet tasting crimson liquid. The flavor exploded on my tongue. I drank it all in a matter of seconds. I threw the blood bag down into the corner; I wanted to see if this magic necklace thingy worked. I dragged Damon up the stairs, when we go outside, the birds were chirping, there was a slight breeze in the air around. I could never have sensed these things in such detail when I was human. I felt like I was in an animal show or something maybe a Disney movie. I started to skip and giggle like a five year old girl. I felt so happy, so alive, it was hard to believe I was actually dead. Damon must have caught on to my childish behaviour, because he ran up behind pulled me into his arms and kissed me. "Think about, we can be together forever." I kissed his forehead, getting out of his arms, running away, I got to vampire speed. I found the house I lived in has a child, well I guess I still was one… but it's kind of hard to justify now. I guess that's where Elena would be staying for a while longer, now since I'm a vampire.

"Elena, there's a cure, we can cure your sister. She wouldn't be a vampire anymore, she would be human." I heard Stefan say. I don't want a fucking cure. That sounds to witchy voodoo for me personally.

"No." I shouted against my best judgement. "This is what I want," Elena and Stefan came out of the house. I went inside, I also read somewhere in the Gilbert Journals that you have to be invited in, but since I've lived here most my life I guess that I was allowed in anyway. "Stefan, Damon needs for a minute." I lied. Going up to my bedroom. When I got up there, my stuff was gone, even my diary (yes I keep a diary) it was where I kept all my secrets.

"Looking for this love," a really cute British guy said behind me.

"Yes I am." I answered him. "If I may, ask who are you?"

"You haven't heard of me, I'm the hybrid, the one's everyone's afraid of. I'm Klaus," he came closer, handing me my diary. Then he was gone, what the hell just happened?

"Elena, do you know someone named Klaus." I yelled down still confused on what happened. My phone buzzed in my pocket. 'Vi where r u it's Monday, or not at skool' my friend April texted me. we met when my sister used to babysit her. I looked my clock on the wall. 10:00 am school did start only an hour ago. I had nothing to do here.

"Gilbert, you're late, where were you?" my teacher asked sternly.

"I woke up late." I replied, taking my seat. We learned how Japan, Germany and Italy were allies for the Second World War and how Russia, France, America and England were allies. It was actually quite fun since I knew this already from watching an anime that I'm in love even though I haven't seen it in a while. At lunch I just went to the grill with April and a few of her friends. It was boring all they talked about was for the spring dance for the ninth and tenth graders at school. I couldn't go with Damon because that would look weird he's way old- never mind since I'm a vampire, it didn't matter who I went with.

"You're not eating anything, are you going anorexic?" asked Bella one of April's friends.

This was going to be fun. "No I'm not, but can you find me the perfect dress for the dance." I compelled her to do since she was very good for fashion and makeup.

"Sure Violet, I would love to." She said enthusiastically.

* * *

**A/N: Holy shit I'm so sorry it took to long. I started to write it, then I guess my brother turned off my computer without saving it. So here it is. I hope you like it. Sorry if it seems rushed towards the end,I wanted to be done.**

**Also I Watched Suicide Room, it was very beautiful. I will be putting up a Fan Fic of that soon. And I suggest you watch it if you haven't. It's in Polish so you have to watch it with subtitles, it's still a very good story. **


End file.
